Too Cool for School
by SRV2K1
Summary: Tales of teenage Gohan Son in high school.
1. Default Chapter

TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL CHAPTER ONE: GOLD FIGHTER  
by SRV2K1  
  
It is Gohan Son's first day of school. Orange Star High School is a five hour drive from his house, so he uses his deceased father's Flying Nimbus Cloud for transportation.   
"Bye, Mom", Gohan said as he left his mother, Chi-Chi.   
"Have a good day at school"! Chi-Chi yelled to her son, "Don't get mixed up in any gangs, now"!  
Gohan hopped on Numbus, and flew away. In no time, he had arrived at Satan City. The city named after the great Hercule Satan, the man who saved the world from Cell. Gohan jumped off his cloud, and started walking through the city.   
While walking, he saw a bank being robbed. Acting as his father would, Gohan went to defeat the crooks. Gohan turned Super Saiyan, and grabbed one of the men, threw him against the wall, and smashed his gun. Another man shot at him. Gohan caught the bullets, and crushed them in his palm.  
"What are you"!? A man wearing a ski masked asked. Gohan gave no reply, instead, sent him flying with a kick to the face. Two of the robbers hopped in a truck, and tried to make their gettaway. Gohan flew in front of them, and held out his hand. The truck skidded off the side of the road, and wrecked into a tree.   
The police arrested the criminals, and wanted to thank the mysterious "Gold Fighter", but he was gone. Gohan detransformed, and started walking torward school, when he was stopped by a girl with black hair, and two pony tails.   
"Did you see what happened here"? The girl asked.  
"No", Gohan answered, "Atually, I was looking the other way."  
"Whatever", the girl replied. She asked another man.   
"Oh, hi Videl", the man replied, "Sure, I saw everything. The bank was being robbed, and a boy, about your age came out of nowhere. He had gold hair, and a stange glow. Oh! He was wearing a badge just like that one." The man pointed to a badge with an orange star on it.   
"All students of Orange Star High School have to wear these badges," Videl thought to herself, "I'll find this Gold Fighter."  
  



	2. Too Cool for School Chapter 2: First Day

!DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 3.2 Final//EN"  
TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL CHAPTER 2: FIRST DAY  
by SRV2K1  
  
Monday, the first day of school, and Gohan made it in the room just before eight o'clock.  
"The bell rang, class, sit down", the teacher of Gohan's first subject said, "We have a new student today...Gohan Son. Gohan aced the entrance exams, many of you could learn from him. Now, Gohan, you can take a seat right beside Erasa in the third row.  
"Hello", Erasa, a girl with short blonde hair said, "My name's Erasa, these are my friends, Videl, and Sharpener. And you'll never guess who Videl's father is. Mr. Satan!"   
"It's you!" Videl exclaimed, "You're the guy I talked to outside the bank this morning."  
"Oh, yeah", Gohan said nervously.  
"I remember what the Gold Fighter was said to be wearing", Videl said, "A white shirt, a black vest, and orange pants," Wich coincidentally was the exact thing Gohan was wearing.  
"Oh, please, Videl", Sharpener interrupted, "Do you really think he could be the Gold Fighter? Even if he was a super hero, he'd probably be "Super Nerd"! Able to read huge books in a single breathe!"   
"Don't pay any attention to him, Gohan," Erasa said, "He's just a big showoff. So, where do you live? Maybe we can study together sometime."  
"Well", Gohan explained, "I live in the 439 East District."  
"WHAT!?" Erasa yelled, "That's like a five hour drive from here!"   
"Well", Gohan said, "I guess that's how dedicated I am to my education." "Oh, God", Gohan thought to himself, "Did I say that aloud?"  
"Hey, Einstein", Sharpener said, "Why don't you play baseball with us later?"  
"Sounds good", Gohan answered. Later came, and Gohanwas in the outfield. "I'd better try not to show my power", he thought. Videl pitched, and Sharpener hit a grand slam...well, what would have been a grand slam if Gohan wouldn't have caught it. Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw Gohan jump fifty feet into the air.  
"Wow, Gohan", The coach said, "How did you manage to jump that high?"  
"Ummmm...," Gohan stalled as he thought of a reason, "I...just got...new shoes.?"  
"Yeah", the coach agreed, "It's gotta be the shoes."  
"Hey, Gohan!" Sharpener yelled, "You're up! I'll try to pitch it easy for you!" "Hehe... easy my foot", Sharpener thought, "I'll throw one right for his head, and make him duck like a wimp." Sharpener threw the ball as hard as he could. CONK! Gohan was hit, right in the forehead. "Aaahh!" Sharpener yelled, "Why didin't you dodge that!?" "That was my hardest throw!!"  
"Hey, Coach," Gohan asked, "Since he hit me, that means I get to walk, right?"  
"Yeah," the coach replied.   
Three o'clock came, and it was time to go home. Erasa asked Gohan for a ride home, but he came up with some lame excuse.  
"Hey, Erasa", Sharpener yelled, "My car has room for two!"  
"Sounds like a good idea," Gohan said. Thus ending Gohan's first day of school.   



	3. Too Cool for School Chapter 3: Another S...

TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL  
Chapter 3: Just Another School Day  
by SRV2K1  
  
It's Gohan's second day of school. He hasn't quite learned the names of all his classmates, but he feels confident about today. "Bye, Mom", Gohan yelled after he ran out the door. He hopped on the Flying Nimbus, only to find his little brother, Goten. "Goten", Gohan tried to explain, "You have to back inside, now. I'm going to be late for school!"  
"Well, why don't you just fly?" Goten asked, "You know you're faster than this cloud."  
"That doesn't matter, Goten!" Gohan said impatiently, "Someone might see me, and know I have special powers!" Gohan then threw his brother off the cloud, and flew away on it.  
Gohan arrived at school, just in time...again. He ran to his seat right before the bell rang. "Now, class", The teacher said, "Today we will study for tomorrow's test in History. Gohan, would you like to start us off?"  
"Huh?" Gohan said.  
"Read the chapter from where we left off yesterday." The teacher instructed.  
"Oh", Gohan said, "There was an evil monster named Cell, and when he arrived on Earth, he demanded a tournament of the greatest fighters this planet had. Cell must not have counted on Mr. Satan living here, because Mr. Satan beat him. Although, at first, Mr. Satan was somehow defeated, he proclaimed that it was all a trick, and demanded a rematch. A man with large gold hair next challenged Cell, but failed. Then, a young boy (That's me, hehe!) stepped up, and did a good job, until Mr. Satan walked in, and beat Cell for him. (I pity the students here for having to listen to this garbage.)   
"Very good, Gohan", Sharpener said, "Now would you like to go polish the teacher's apple?" The whole class laughed.  
With a blank stare, Gohan replied, "Why? Is it dirty?" That only made the class laugh harder. (Why are they laughing?)  
"Hey, Gohan", Erasa asked, "Would you like to play tennis with us during recreation?"  
"No, way", Sharpener interrupted, "Gohan is playing football with the guys, right, Gohan?"  
"I guess", Gohan answered.  
"Finally," Sharpener thought, "This time I'll crush him for sure. The baseball plan didn't work, but this will, hehehehe."  
It was time for recreation, and it was Gohan's team versus Sharpener's. Sharpener had the ball first. Sharpener schemed, "I know he's not on my team, but I'll throw the ball to Gohan, and watch him get creamed."  
Sharpener threw it, and Gohan caught it. The whole team piled on Gohan, but he kept running. Sharpener just stood there with his jaw dropped three feet off his face. Gohan mpved his arm a little, an one blocker went flying right into Sharpener. He moved his other arm, and the rest of the team flew off, into the bleachers.  
"What is wrong with this guy?" Sharpener asked himself, "What is he made of?"  



End file.
